


Lunar Chronicles chatroom

by OMGISTHATFANFIC



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGISTHATFANFIC/pseuds/OMGISTHATFANFIC
Summary: just read the title. lol





	1. Chapter 1

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN**: Heeeeeeeeeeey~

{Cyborg-mechanic has joined the chat}

{Redhead-with-a-gun has joined the chat}

**Cyborg-mechanic: **Ew, that's creepy

**Redhead-with-a-gun: **I second that

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN**: WHAT????!!!!

{Shoes-are-my-life has joined the chat}

**Shoes-are-my-life:** Gross

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN:** But I didn't even say anything!!!

{I-will-hack-you has joined the chat}

**I-will-hack-you:** _I_ don't think you're gross

**Cyborg-mechanic: **Bleh

{Cyborg-mechanic has left the chat}

{Redhead-with-a-gun has left the chat}

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN: **awww. thnx bby

**Shoes-are-my-life:** okay, that was too much, even for me

{Shoes-are-my-life has left the chat}

**I-will-hack-you:** Okay, maybe a little gross

{I-will-hack-you has left the chat}

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN:** Noooooooooo

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN: **Cccccrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss

{Winter-friend has joined the chat}

{I-hate-anyone-who's-not-winter has joined the chat}

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN: **COME BACK!

**Winter-friend:** Awwwwwwwwww. Poor Captain-friend.

**I-hate-anyone-who's-not-winter: **Don't you guys live on the same spaceship?

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN:** .......yes......?

**I-hate-anyone-who's-not-winter:** then go talk to her if you want.

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN:** ....................... naw

{I-will-hack-you has joined the chat}

**I-will-hack-you: **Wow, Thorne.

**I-will-hack-you: **Wow.

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN**: oooh, uh, hey Cress.

{I-will-hack-you has left the chat}

**I-hate-anyone-who's-not-winter:** This is boring. im gone.

{I-hate-anyone-who's-not-winter has left the chat}

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN:** Good riddance.

**Winter-friend:** Thorne. That wasn't very nice.

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN:** sorry, Winter

**Winter-friend: **:)

{Winter-friend has left the chat}

{Your-royal-kai-ness has joined the chat}

{Cyborg-mechanic has joined the chat}

{Shoes-are-my-life has joined the chat}

**Cyborg-mechanic:** Is Thorne gone?

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN: **nope ;)

{Cyborg-mechanic has left the chat}

**Your-royal-kai-ness: **Nuuuuuu!

**Your-royal-kai-ness: **Cinder!!!! Come back!!!

**Shoes-are-my-life: **Ya know, you and Cinder are my favorite ship

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN:** Nice user name, Kai

**Your-royal-kai-ness: **1\. whats a ship

**Shoes-are-my-life: ***horrified gasp* _WHAT?!?!?!?!_

**Your-royal-kai-ness: **2\. Thnx, I guess

{I-will-hack-you has joined the chat}

**I-will-hack-you:** Thorne, if you don't start actually piloting the ship, then we're going to crash into Kai's palace.

**Your-royal-kai-ness: **I would appreciate if you _didn't_ crash the Rampion into my palace.

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN: **uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN:** fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

{SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN has left the chat}

**I-will-hack-you: **You're welcome.

**I-will-hack-you:** I got rid of him for you **;**)

{I-will-hack-you has left the chat}

**Shoes-are-my-life: **NOW I'M GOING TO EXPLAIN WHAT SHIPS, FANFICTION, AND FANGIRLING IS/ARE

{You-royal-kai-ness has left the chat}

**Shoes-are-my-life: **oohhhh cooooooome oooooooon!

**Shoes-are-my-life: **That's just cold

{Cyborg-mechanic has joined the chat}

**Cyborg-mechanic: **_Now _is Thorne gone?

**Shoes-are-my-life: **yup

**Cyborg-mechanic: **Oh, thank the stars.

{OMG-IS-THAT-FANFIC has joined the chat}

**OMG-IS-THAT-FANFIC: **HI!!!

**Cyborg-mechanic:** Who are you?

**Shoes-are-my-life: **What she said

**OMG-IS-THAT-FANFIC: **I'm a fan and I'm soooooo excited to meet you!!

{SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN has joined the chat}

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN: **I heard there were fans. **;)**

**Cyborg-mechanic:** Ugh not again

{Cyborg-mechanic has left the chat}

{Shoes-are-my-life has left the chat}

**OMG-IS-THAT-FANFIC: **Thooooooooorne

**OMG-IS-THAT-FANFIC:** Why'd you have to do that?

**OMG-IS-THAT-FANFIC:** Now they're gone and I'll never see them ever again

{OMG-IS-THAT-FANFIC has left the chat}

{I-love-tomatoes has joined the chat}

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN: **Hey~

**I-love-tomatoes:** nope

{I-love-tomatoes has left the chat}

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN**: soooooooooooooooooo........................................

{Cyborg-mechanic has joined the chat}

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN**: Wassup, Cinder?

{Cyborg-mechanic has blocked SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN}

**Cyborg-mechanic: **HA.


	2. Chapter 2

{Your-royal-kai-ness has joined the chat}

{Shoes-are-my-life has joined the chat}

{I-will-hack-you has joined the chat}

{SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN has joined the chat}

{Redhead-with-a-gun has joined the chat}

{I-love-tomatoes has joined the chat}

**{****SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN: **Hey guys

**Your-royal-kai-ness**: What?

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN: **Is chicken salad just egg salad all grown up?

**Your-royal-kai-ness:**

**Shoes-are-my-life:**

**Redhead-with-a-gun:**

**I-will-hack-you:**

**I-love-tomatoes:**

{Your-royal-kai-ness has left the chat}

{Shoes-are-my-life has left the chat}

**Redhead-with-a-gun:** Seriously, Thorne?

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN:** ...............yes?

{Redhead-with-a-gun has left the chat}

**SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN:** Wait, what I say?

**I-will-hack-you:** You, know, sometimes I wonder why I date you

{SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN has left the chat}

**I-love-tomatoes:_ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**I-love-tomatoes: ** ** _ROASTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

**I-will-hack-you: **.......... Wolf?

**I-love-tomatoes: **.............. yes?

**I-will-hack-you: **I'm worried about what you've been looking at on your port-screen

**I-love-tomatoes: **wut u mean bruh???

**I-will-hack-you: . . . **

**I-love-tomatoes: **jk

**I-will-hack-you: **It'stoolateIalreadysetupparentalcontrolsanditypedthiswithoutanyspacessoyou'dhaveahardtimereadingthisandnowI'mgoingtogobeforeyouregisterwhatIsaid

{I-will-hack-you has left the chat}

**I-love-tomatoes:** What?

**I-love-tomatoes: **....wait

**I-love-tomatoes: **Cress! No!!!!!! come back and undo the dumb controls

**I-love-tomatoes: _CRESS!_**

{I-love-tomatoes has left the chat}

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooo. What'd you think? Also im just gonna tell u who everyone was (as if it wasn't obvious enough)
> 
> Cinder: Cyborg-mechanic  
Kai: Your-royal-kai-ness  
Iko: Shoes-are-my-life  
Cress: I-will-hack-you  
Thorne: SMOKIN'-HOT-CAPTAIN  
Scarlet: Redhead-with-a-gun  
Wolf: I-love-tomatoes  
Winter: Winter-friend  
Jacin: I-hate-anyone-who's-not-winter


End file.
